Derailed
Summary The emergency department's grand opening is interrupted by an onslaught of crash victims, pushing hospital administrator Sharon Goodwin and her staff to their limits as they frantically work to triage and treat patients. It's all hands on deck as newly hired trauma surgeon Doctor Connor Rhodes, pregnant pediatrics specialist Doctor Natalie Manning, third-year resident Doctor Will Halstead, military-trained Doctor Ethan Choi, nurse April Sexton and head of psychiatry Doctor Daniel Charles must pull together to save lives. Rounding out the team is medical student Sarah Reese, who quickly learns some of the hard lessons that come with life in the Emergency Department. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Med Student Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Gregory Abbey as Joe Donahue * Marika Engelhardt as Beth Donahue * Audrey Francis as Margie Cavanaugh * Maria Rivera as Mariana Acosta * Adam Farabee as Jamie Delson * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann Co-Stars * Mayor Rahm Emanuel as Himself * Sasha Rossof as Rachel Lewis * Jon Bradford as David Lewis * Stephanie Diaz as Yolanda Cruz * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Alex Weisman as Paramedic Allen Chout * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Kristie Berger as Linda Dilson * Amy J. Carle as Doctor Olga Patchefsky * Audrey Morgan as Mary * Stephanie Monday as Anesthesiologist * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Devin Demby as Orderly * W. Matt Daniels as Gunshot Victim * Brian Rife as Paramedic * Nick Mayer as Paramedic * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Miriam Lee as Paramedic Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Co-Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Producer * David Weinstein as Producer * Simran Baidwan as Producer * Will Pascoe as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Gary Frutkoff as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Mary Leah Sutton as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes